Fever
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: Akashi demam dan salahkan Akashi kalau Kuroko juga ikut-ikutan demam. / one-shoot akaXkuro / RnR please?


"**FEVER"**

**By**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © yukinanaedo**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi** X Kuro**ko

**.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, one-shoot, typo(s), possibly OOC, terlanjur nista dan ngga jelas**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca**

**.**

.

**.**

_**Bagian 1: Akashi no Fever**_

Jadi siang itu Akashi terlihat aneh di mata Kuroko. Bibirnya agak kering dan wajahnya kemerahan. Seinget Kuroko ini bukan musim panas.

Kuroko melirikAkashi sekali lagi, memastikan penglihatannya tidak mengelabuinya. Lalu memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Akashi dan Kuroko mulai agak panik.

_Panas?_

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Yang dipanggil hanya memutar kepala, tersenyum agak terpaksa, "aku baik-baik saja."

Napasnya memburu, Kuroko makin panik. Mereka hanya berdua di sini. Entah kenapa anggota _club_ basket Teikou yang lain belum datang juga. Mereka sengaja, ya, bolos latihan bareng?

Kuroko menyentuh dahi Akashi, lalu bergantian menyentuh kedua pipi Akashi.

_Panas._

"A-Akashi-_kun_ panas. B-bagaimana ini?"

Lihat, Kuroko panik kuadrat—

"Pulang saja, ya? Kuantar, ya?"

—panik kubik sekarang.

"Tidak. Hari ini, kan, jadwal latihan. Sebentar lagi mereka da—"

Buram. Penglihatan Akashi buram—

"Tetsu—" 

—lalu gelap.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

**.**

.

**.**

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Akashi-_kun_ sudah bangun?" Kuroko masih kelihatan panik, tentu saja, kaptennya yang tidak pernah absen latihan itu sekarang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Suhu badannya tinggi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, kamarku kecil."

"Kamarmu?" Akashi menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Ia baru sadar sekarang sedang di rumah Kuroko. "Maaf merepotkan."

Kuroko cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, Akashi-_kun_. Tadi Akashi-_kun_ pingsan. Aku sudah coba menghubungi—"

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Eh?"

"_Are_? Akashi-_kun_ sudah sadar?"

Akashi tahu itu ibu Kuroko, jadi Akashi tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya sudah tidak buram lagi sehingga terlihat jelas ibu Kuroko yang sedang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air. Ah, baik sekali.

Ibu Kuroko meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur Kuroko, lalu menyentuh dahi Akashi. "Ya ampun, masih panas. Pantas saja tadi Kuroko panik sekali."

Akashi melirik Kuroko. Yang dilirik hanya memasang wajah datarnya. _Memangnya seperti itu ekspresi orang yang sedang panik?_

"Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit dekat sini?" ibu Kuroko menawari dan dengan sopan di tolak Akashi.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Mana mungkin suhu badan segitu baik-baik saja, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko mulai buka mulut.

_Heeh? Ada apa dengan wajah datarnya? Dia khawatir?_

"_Ara_~ _ara_~ kau sebaiknya dikompres, Akashi-_kun_," usul ibu Kuroko.

"Biar aku saja, _Okaa_-_san_."

"_Hai_, _hai_."

Akashi senang, Akashi menang. Dibalik wajah pucatnya yang kemerahan, Akashi kegirangan.

Pernah suatu hari Akashi tak sengaja melihat Kuroko menolong anak kecil dengan seragam TK yang terjatuh dan lututnya berdarah. Kuroko mengkhawatirkan anak kecil itu, Kuroko membersihkan lukanya, dan Akashi—entah kenapa—ingin Kuroko juga mengkhawatirkannya. Akashi bersyukur hari ini datang, Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku di sini. Maaf merepotkan."

Oke, ucapan Akashi barusan agak ambigu dan sukses membuat Kuroko, takut ibunya salah mengartikan—

"Eeh? Tidak, kok. Akashi-_kun_ tidak merepotkan. Kalau belum bisa pulang, Akashi-_kun_ boleh menginap di sini. Mungkin akan cepat sembuh kalau di rawat Tetsuya-_kun_."

—terlambat, ibu Kuroko benar-benar salah mengartikan. Tunggu, atau mungkin Kuroko terlalu polos untuk memahami maksud perkataan Akashi tadi?

"_Nee_… Tetsuya-_kun_ rawat Akashi-_kun_, ya? Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, ibu ada di ruang keluarga."

"_Hai_, _Okaa_-_san_."

Entah kenapa Akashi melihat lampu hijau bersinar terang-terang. Ia memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada ibu Kuroko sebelum ibu Kuroko menutup pintu kamar Kuroko.

Mungkin bagi anggota _club_ basket Teikou, Akashi hanyalah kapten sadis berkepala batu, tapi bagi ibu Kuroko dia itu calon menantu.

Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya, bermaksud ingin mengambil handuk dan air hangat untuk mengompres Akashi. Tapi lengan yang terasa panas itu meraih jemari Kuroko.

"Jangan kemana-mana."

Perintah, bukan permohonan.

"Aku mau mengambil air hangat dan handuk—"

Akashi menarik Kuroko hingga ia terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Walaupun sedang sakit, Akashi masih punya cukup tenaga untuk menarik Kuroko ke sisinya.

"Di sini saja." Akashi tak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun—"

Akashi kehilangan kendali. Demi Tuhan, jaraknya dan Kuroko terlalu dekat tadi, mana bisa ia diam saja.

Kuroko kaget, tapi tak bisa menolak karena Akashi itu mutlak.

Hanya beberapa detik, hanya untuk membungkam Kuroko. Salahkan Akashi jika setelah ini Kuroko ikut-ikutan demam.

"Kumohon…"

Ini murni permohonan. Oke, kali ini Kuroko akan menurut.

"Akashi-_kun_ harus mengurangi porsi latihan Akashi-_kun_. Lihat, jadi sakit begini, kan?" omel Kuroko. Akashi hanya senyum-senyum senang. Begini rupanya dikhawatirkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko yang agak dingin, lalu meletakkannya di dahinya. Begini mungkin bisa turun panasnya, pikir Akashi.

Kuroko hanya menurut karena ia ingat Akashi tidak menerima penolakan.

"Tetsuya, aku mau mandi. Panas— panas sekali. D-di mana kamar mandinya?"

Ucapan Akashi barusan sukses memancing emosi Kuroko yang tidak pernah marah padanya.

"Aku mau mandi. Panas sekali." Sekarang Akashi merengek seperti bocah minta es krim.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Akashi tepat di manik matanya yang beda warna itu.

"T-tidak jadi."

Oh, anak baik.

"Akashi-_kun_ makan bubur, ya? Biar kubantu." Kuroko mengambil bubur di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Biar kubantu, katanya? Akashi berbinar. Kuroko agak ambigu barusan,

"Maksudku biar aku menyuapimu, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi sudah berpikir lain rupanya.

"Tidak lapar, Tetsuya."

"Oh, tidak lapar. Akashi-_kun_ tidak mau makan bubur buatan ibuku?"

"Bukan!" Cepat sekali respon Akashi. "Bukan be—"

Kuroko menyendoki buburnya.

"_Itadakimasu_." Akashi ogah-ogahan membuka mulutnya. Perkataan Kuroko barusan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Mana mungkin Akashi tidak mau makan bubur buatan calon ibu mertua.

Anak baik.

Lihat, betapa beruntungnya Kuroko bisa melihat sisi lain dari kaptennya yang _absolute_ itu—sisi kekanak-kanakannya.

**.**

.

**.**

_**Bagian 2: Kuroko no Fever**_

Seharian dirawat Kuroko, Akashi jadi sembuh lebih cepat. Walaupun besoknyaAkashi sudah bisa sekolah tapi Kuroko menyarankan istirahat saja di rumah dulu. Di rumah Akashi maksudnya. Bukan berarti Kuroko tidak mau menampung Akashi, hanya saja Kuroko harus ke sekolah. Kalau Akashi di rumahnya, ia tentu tak bisa merawat Akashi. Jadi Kuroko mengantar Akashi pulang ke rumahnya karena Akashi bilang supir pribadinya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Bohong sekali, tapi Kuroko percaya dan mengantarnya.

Keesokan harinya Akashi sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Ia sudah bisa menjemput Kuroko malah dan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Pagi itu, saat Kuroko keluar dari pintu rumahnya, Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Kuroko pakai baju tebal dan… syal?

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lalu mengajak Akashi berangkat. "Nanti terlambat, Akashi-_kun_."

Di perjalanan menuju Teikou, Akashi terus menanyai pertanyaan yang sama dan terus dijawab Kuroko dengan jawaban yang sama, "aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-_kun_. Hanya kedinginan."

Akashi ingin protes, tapi ucapan Kuroko ada benarnya juga. Pagi ini memang agak dingin.

"Tapi, Tetsuya, kau pucat."

Kuroko memang mempunyai kulit putih pucat, tapi ini bukan putih pucat yang biasanya. Mata Akashi belum pernah keliru.

Akashi tidak mau menyentuh dahi Kuroko seperti saat Kuroko menyentuh dahinya untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Akashi ingin Tetsuya-nya yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Uh, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan harga diri?

Penglihatan Kuroko buram. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa hilang keseimbangan. Untung saja Akashi mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang.

"Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko berusaha berdiri lagi seperti semula, membuktikan ucapan 'aku baik-baik saja' miliknya tadi.

"Aku baik—"

Akashi geram. Kuroko belum berkata jujur juga.

Akashi menarik kasar lengan pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

Akashi mulai mengomel sepanjang jalan kembali ke rumah. Ya, mereka tidak jadi sekolah. Sekarang salahkan Akashi karena mencium Kuroko saat sedang demam dan flu.

"Kalau sakit tidak perlu sekolah! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak di belakangmu tadi, hah?"

Akashi memang peduli dengan anggota timnya, Kuroko tahu itu, tapi Kuroko belum pernah melihat _kepedulian Akashi pada anggotanya_ yang ini. Jadi Kuroko hanya diam, ia tidak berani menjawab. Aura Akashi sedang tidak bagus.

Mereka berhenti sebentar. Akashi merogoh saku celananya, mencari handphone lalu menelepon seseorang. Supir pribadinya, mungkin?

"Aku di dekat Teikou, cepat ke sini," perintah Akashi sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"A-Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko ingin protes karena tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi.

"Hm?"

"Aku— aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu diantar." Napas Kuroko sudah tidak beraturan sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Itu perintah, tapi Kuroko juga punya harga diri, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi. "Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat. "Ya sudah, sana."

Lalu menatap lekat-lekat Kuroko. Lihat sejauh mana Kuroko bisa berjalan tanpa terhuyung-huyung.

Kuroko berbalik. Ia akan pulang sendiri—

—kalau dia bisa.

Kuroko berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin. Lihat betapa gigih Tetsuya-nya itu. Tapi yang Akashi lihat, Kuroko berjalan seperti orang mabuk.

Kuroko lelah. Pandangannya mulai berubah menjadi titik-titik abu-abu, semakin lama semakin banyak, lalu gelap.

Akashi tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, bahkan ketika ia sadar Tetsuya-nya mulai hilang keseimbangan. Akashi mau mengingatkan Kuroko kembali kalau ucapannyatak pernah. Lihat sekarang, kan? Kuroko limbung di pinggir jalan. Mana mungkin dia bisa pulang sendiri.

Akashi berdecih. "Keras kepala sekali, sih."

Jemputannya sudah datang. Akashi berlari kecil menghampiri Tetsuya-nya. Lalu menggendong Kuroko. Walaupun tinggi badan mereka tidak jauh beda, tapi jangan sepelekan Akashi. Ia sanggup menggendong Kuroko yang ringan sekali itu.

Beda dengan Akashi yang masih punya tenaga untuk menarik Kuroko ke sisinya saat ia sedang demam tinggi, Kuroko tidak bisa melawan walaupun ia belum sepenuhnya pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lain kali jangan membantahku!"

Itu perintah.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf katamu?" rahang Akashi mengeras. Ucapannya barusan memang untuk mengintimidasi Kuroko. Siapa suruh membantah.

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_…"

"Aku tidak dengar."

"M-maaf…" Kuroko panik. Kata-kata mengintimidasi milik Akashi mungkin sudah tidak asing di telinga Kuroko. Tapi menjadi objek intimidasi Akashi baru kali ini dialaminya. Begini rupanya rasanya jadi yang diintimidasi, seperti memainkan peran anak tiri.

Mungkin Aomine dan Kise sudah kebal, lain Kuroko yang selalu jadi anak kesayangan Akashi.

Matanya mulai panas. Suaranya agak bergetar tadi.

"Tidur. Pejamkan matamu."

Itu perintah.

Akashi meletakkan handuk kecil yang sudah ia basahi dengan air hangat di dahi Kuroko. Lalu beranjak dari kamar tempat Kuroko berbaring. Apa Akashi tidak menemani Kuroko seperti Kuroko menemaninya saat sakit? Oh, mana balas budimu, Akashi?

Akashi semakin menjauh.

_Tes.__**  
**_

"Akashi-_kun_, maaf…" Kuroko mulai terisak.

Akashi berbalik. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis?"

"Maaf… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku— aku minta maaf." Kuroko makin terisak.

Sekarang Akashi yang panik. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bermaksud membuat Kuroko menangis begitu. Akashi hanya kesal Kuroko membantahnya, Akashi kesal Kuroko tidak mengerti kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Kuroko.

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari kaptennya, Kuroko mengulangi ucapannya lagi. "Maaf, aku bersalah, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku berjanji."

Akashi tidak jadi panik. Lihat, ia malah menyeringai sekarang.

Kuroko ketakutan. Ia tahu ia bersalah karena sudah membantah Akashi. Bagaimana jika ada gunting melayang ke arahnya? Ia tak mungkin bisa mengelak. Mengangkat kepala saja susah.

"Yang bersalah harus dihukum, Tetsuya." Akashi menghampirinya. Seringainya belum hilang.

"B-baik! Latihan 10 kali lipat pun kuterima!" Kuroko sedikit berteriak. Ia panik Akashi makin mendekat.

Yang benar saja 10 kali lipat, lari 4 putaran saja Kuroko sudah antara hidup dan mati. Kalau itu Aomine, mungkin Akashi akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati. Tapi ini Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya-nya. Mana mungkin Akashi tega.

"Oh? Itu terlalu ringan, Tetsuya."

Akashi sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sekarang, menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Lalu apa? Apa yang lebih berat dari porsi latihan 10 kali lipat?

"A-aku akan menerima hukuman apa saja dari Akashi-_kun_!"

Sadar atau tidak Kuroko sudah masuk perangkap Akashi. Akashi tak perlu memaksa Kuroko untuk menuruti hukuman yang dia berikan karena Kuroko sudah dengan sukarela akan menerima hukuman apapun itu. Sempurna sekali.

"Nanti saja kalau kau sudah sembuh."

Kuroko kelihatan agak lega. Setidaknya sekarang aman, piker Kuroko.

Oh, kau salah, Kuroko.

Tanpa aba-aba Akashi mencium Kuroko. Agak lama. Kalau saja Kuroko tidak kehabisan oksigen, Akashi tidak akan melepaskannya. Manis, sih.

"Hukuman yang pertama, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kaget. "A-Akashi-_kun_—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan— bukan begitu—"

"Jadi kau suka?"

Akashi mendekat. Kuroko panik, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nanti Akashi-_kun_ tertular."

Tentu saja Kuroko panik. Lihat, dia begini, kan, karena tertular Akashi.

Oh, baik sekali Kuroko Tetsuya ini, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang lain, tidak seperti Akashi.

Akashi menggeleng. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan _demam sudah kapok mendatangiku._

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya. Aku mau menelepon ibumu sebentar, ya."

"_Hai_, Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur tapi ucapan Akashi terus menggema di kepalanya.

_Pertama? Itu berarti ada yang kedua, ketiga, keempat sampai yang terakhir?_

Kuroko panik lagi dan demamnya semakin tinggi. _Good_ _job_, Akashi.

**~owari~**


End file.
